


Forever - An alternative ending to The Rise of Skywalker

by KayKenobi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo isn't dead, Don't read if you haven't seen The Rise of Skywalker, F/M, I know this fic isn't the best, I'm Sorry, It was all just a bad dream, Marriage Proposal, Palpatine is a dick, Spoiler for The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Rise of Skywalker ALTERNATIVE ENDING, There is a spoiler here, You've been warned, alternative ending, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKenobi/pseuds/KayKenobi
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER AHEADThe floor of the throne room in Exelog was cold. But, the emptiness in Rey’s heart was even colder. She held the limp, dead body of her love, Ben Solo, in her arms. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to curse the cruel force for taking him away from her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	Forever - An alternative ending to The Rise of Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! SO! Please do not read this fic if you have not seen The Rise of Skywalker because there is a MAJOR spoiler ahead. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!
> 
> If you have seen it, please enjoy!

The floor of the throne room in Exelog was cold. But, the emptiness in Rey’s heart was even colder. She held the limp, dead body of her love, Ben Solo, in her arms. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to curse the cruel force for taking him away from her. 

Rey’s hands shook as she tried putting more of her life force into Ben’s body, the way he did when he brought her back. But nothing worked.

“Please,” she begged, her voice quivering. Her heart pounded in her chest, it felt as if it would burst out of her chest if it beat any harder. “Please bring him back to me. I can’t live without him. I need him. Please!” Her voice rose until she was screaming, her cries echoing off of the chamber walls. 

She pressed her face to Ben’s chest, inhaling the scent of his blood and sweat mixed together. There was also a hidden scent, a scent that only belonged to him. It smelt like home to Rey.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, Ben.” Her voice was now a whisper, too hoarse from screaming to speak any louder. Not that he could hear her, anyway. 

“Rey…” A whisper floated around her. She whipped her head up, looking around frantically, but saw no one. 

“Who’s there??” Rey stood up, her hands balling into fists, her anxiety spiking. 

“Rey…!” The voice called again, and again, she looked around, but saw no one. She didn’t want to leave Ben, she wouldn’t. Leaving Ben’s body laying there meant leaving a piece of herself behind, not just a chip, but a whole chunk of her soul. No one would understand how she felt, and the only one she truly loved was dead at her feet. 

“Rey!” Her eyes flew open to see a familiar set of deep, brown eyes.

“B-Ben?” Rey’s voice shook, her hand lifting up to trace his jawline. “H-how? You were dead! I-I saw you die!” A mixture of confusion, hope, and even a little bit of panic set in. Was this some kind of trick? Was the force messing with her mind? Making her see what she wanted to see in the end? 

“Rey! Rey! Easy, easy. It’s okay.” Ben ran his hand over her cheekbone, cupping her face softly, holding her close to his chest. “After you had defeated Palpatine, I climbed back into the room to see your body there, limp. You were barely breathing, you were cold. You were whimpering, so I had to use my force healing to try to heal your wounds, but even then you wouldn’t wake up right away. Rey, I thought I was losing you.” Tears filled his chocolate eyes and his lip quivered. “I don’t...I don’t want to lose you again. Rey, I won’t.”

Rey sat there in the arms of the man she loved, the one who used his own life force to bring her back to reality. She closed the distance between them, feeling the warmth and softness of his lips against her own. She felt something wet touch her cheeks and realized they were both crying when she pulled away.

“Ben,” she whispered, wiping away his tears with her fingertips. “I promise you will never lose me, ever. I’m never walking away again.” She wiped her own tears and smiled. “I love you, Ben Solo.”

Ben grinned, sniffling. “I love you, Rey.” He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment, drinking in the fact that he had her, alive, in his arms. 

She let out a watery chuckle and shifted out of his lap, wobbling slightly, only to have Ben catch her before she fell. “Now,” she looked around, holding onto his hand. “Let’s go home.” 

The ride back to their base on Ajan Kloss seemed like a millennium, but Rey didn’t mind as long as Ben was by her side.

Bringing Ben back to a base full of rebels was definitely a tough thing to explain, especially to Finn and Poe. But after two months of being there and Ben proving that he was a changed man, the two started to let up a bit, but still didn’t trust him completely. Yet.

The first day of the third month being there, Ben proposed by a crystal-clear lake. With watery eyes, Rey nodded and Ben slipped his grandmother’s ring on Rey’s finger. The ring may have been bright, but the smile on Rey’s face was even brighter. And Ben never wanted it to dim.

Their wedding took place at the same place as his grandparents wedding. The lake house on Naboo. Rey’s eyes were as wide as the double suns of Tatooine when she took in their surroundings when they had originally landed on the beautiful planet, although he thought she was even more beautiful in her wedding dress. She looked like a goddess. 

The moment they sealed their marriage with a kiss, Ben knew that this was where he wanted to stay. With Rey. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (Also I'm sorry if this fic wasn't as good as you guys were expecting ;x please don't hate me)  
> (if you did like it, please let me know what you thought!)


End file.
